Different
by BCullenE
Summary: Bella has been going through changes ever since she turned 13. She has never known what these changes meant. She just knew she was different and "freakish" now. That was until she meets a new family that might be able to help her figure out what was going on with her.
1. Chapter 1 - Changes

**Different**

_Bella has been going through changes ever since she turned 13. She has never known what these changes meant. She just knew she was different and "freakish" now. That was until she meets a new family that might be able to help her figure out what was going on with her._

**Chapter 1: Changes**

I swung from branch to branch like a monkey. Ever since I turned 13 something has been happening to me. It started on the night of my 13th birthday. I woke up in the worst pain of my life. I thought I was dying. I tried to stop myself from screaming out but I couldn't hold it in. I screamed so loud that Charlie (my father) thought I was dying. I withered in pain and screamed forever that he had to call 911. When I got to the hospital the doctors tried to give me pain medication but nothing was working. After what seemed like entirety the pain went away. And I felt fine once the pain stopped. I actually felt better then before.

The doctors where worried so they ran some test. They ran test for months until they couldn't find anything wrong with me. But after the pain I noticed something was different with me. I was able to comprehend everything much faster. And I was able solve problems and answer questions as soon as they where asked. I also noticed that I could see things that I shouldn't be able to see. Like each brush stroke on a painting dust floating threw the air. I could see inside a light blub with the light on. I didn't know what was happening to me. I wanted to say something to Charlie but I was scared that he would think I was turning into some sort of freak so I didn't.

I liked my new ability to remember every little detail. My school grades improved. At first the teachers thought I was cheating. I was a good student to begin with, but now I was at the top of my class. So I decided that I had to tone it down a little. Get some answers wrong. Everything was going fine until my 14th birthday. Once again I was woken up from the terrible pain. This time I was able to stop myself from screaming. I knew what would happen. I would be taken to the hospital and after the couldn't figure out what was wrong with me I would be taken to some specialist.

And once again I didn't notice anything different. That was until I went to open my bedroom door and broke the door handle off. Then at school I was a little upset in the bathroom and I banged my hand against the stall door and left an imprint. I didn't know where all the strength came from, but my only guess was from the same thing that happened a year ago. I also noticed I was getting faster. I was no longer the clumsy girl that fell over her own two feet. I had grace and I could run pretty fast. Faster then I probably should be able to run. So I had to concentrate when I ran to make sure I didn't run to fast in front of people. They would have noticed something was different with me. And if anyone saw how strong I was then I know I would have been shipped off to be experimented on.

I liked my new abilities at first and couldn't wit till my next birthday to see what happened.

But with my new abilities I had to keep to myself. I didn't want to hurt anyone or risk anyone finding out. I was known as the freak of the school. The friends I did had thought I was getting strange, so start high school a loner was hard. I ate alone and kept to myself. I just wish there was someone else like me that I could talk to and figure out what was going on with me. Someone that could be my friend and we could help each other out through this hard time. but I was to scared to open up to people and let them know what I was. Especially since I didn't know what I was.

But I had a feeling that all that was about to change. I have been having dreams that my life was going to be turning around. I didn't know how or what was going to do, just that I was going to be happy again. Then maybe Charlie wouldn't feel so bad anymore.

Renee (my mother) had died right before all this started happening to me and I sometimes feel like Charlie thinks that I am changing because I am not dealing. I am okay with the fact that Renee is no longer here. I mean she walked out on my father and I to marry some other guy and didn't even want me to come with her. I am just scared to open up to Charlie and tell him that I am okay with Renee's death. Cause if I do that then he is going to want to know what is going on with me. And I have a feeling that I cant tell him for his own safety.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

So here I was the eve of my 17th birthday. For the past year I was having a hard time sleeping so I liked to spend my nights out running and roaming the forest. I also liked to get away from the house the night before my birthday. That way incase I happen to scream Charlie wont hear me. I ended up in the meadow that I found when I was 15. It was a place that came to think and be alone. It was also the place that I come to go through the pain that seems to never end.

I walked threw the opening in the trees and walked out to the middle. I lay down and looked up at the clear sky. For as much as it rained in Forks Washington it was pretty clear out tonight. I could see the starts and the moon. It helped me relax. I just laid there for a while looking up at the moon and thinking. Thinking about what was happening to me and what it all meant. I wanted nothing more then to be able to tell someone about it. But I was scared to. I knew it was better for me and everyone else if I kept it a secret and kept myself in check.

That's when I could feel it... the burning starting in my hands and feet and working its way through my body. I tighten all my muscles and closed my eyes. Locked my jaw in place to stop myself from screaming. I laid like that for hours. But it felt like days. When the burning stopped my whole body ached. When I opened my eyes I noticed that the sun was starting to rise. I just wanted to stay where I was but I had to get back into my bed before Charlie noticed I was gone. So I jumped up and took off running towards the house. I was not able to run as fast because of the burning but I was still faster than anyone else.

As soon as I got back to the house I jumped up to the window and climbed in. I climbed back in bed and listened for Charlie. As soon as I pulled the covers over myself I heard is alarm go off. I really did make it back just in time. Then I remembered that Charlie would probably be coming in since it was my birthday and my clothes are all dirty from laying in the dirt all night. I jumped out of bed and rushed to change before Charlie would come knocking on the door. As soon as I was back in bed I could hear to door knob turning and Charlie entering the room.

"Bella you awake?" I groaned a little to make it sound like I was sleeping and then I rolled over.

"Morning dad."

"Happy birthday Bella. I got you something." He walked over and handed me a small wrapped box.

"Oh dad you didn't have to. But thanks." I opened to gift and found a new camera. "Thanks dad. This is great, really."

"I thought that since it is your last year of school you might want to take pictures and document it before you head to college. You know to remember your friends." I smiled up at Charlie. I really didn't have friends but I didn't tell him that.

After that Charlie left for work and I got up and took a shower. My body still ached from the night. It seemed worse this time. The burning was more intense and I even think it lasted longer. I sure hope this didn't happen the rest of my life. I would be alone forever then. Even though I know I already will because I cannot let myself get to close to someone. I don't want to hurt them and I cannot risk them finding out about me.

When I got out of the shower I noticed the sun was actually out today. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad day after all. I decided that since it was still summer I would wear shorts and a tank top. After getting dress I went downstairs to make a pop tart and then grabbed my book bag and car keys. As soon as I stepped out into the sun light I noticed what changed about me last night. My skin was sparkling. It looked like a diamond. I looked around panic hoping no one saw. Cause surly this is not normal. I ran back inside and worried what I would do. Charlie already saw me this morning and knows that I am not sick so I cant call him and tell him sick and couldn't go to school.

What was I going to do? My only option was wearing jeans and long sleeve shirt. Everyone was going to think I was crazy but they already thought that. So what was the difference. I looked at the clock and noticed I was going to be late for school if I didn't hurry. I rushed upstairs and changed quickly and ran back outside to my truck. I raced to school as fast as my old truck would allow me. When I got in the parking lot the last of the kids where running into the building. When I parked in the back of the parking lot I grabbed my bag and looked around the parking lot to make sure no one was around and ran to the door. Faster then any normal human would be able to. I slowed down when I was close to classrooms where people could see me. When I got to English class had already started. I tried to sneak in but that was a fail.

"Isabella Swan you are late."

"I know I am sorry."

"Perhaps try setting an alarm." I just stood there not sure what to do. "And taking your seat." I bowed my head and walked to the back of the classroom where my seat was. I slid into my seat and grabbed my book out.

So today was going to be another horrible day.


End file.
